


Inqueeries

by randoyoyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advice, Aromantic Draco Malfoy, Background Relationships, Bisexual Harry Potter, Epistolary, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nonbinary Draco Malfoy, Other, Pet Names, Queer Themes, Secret Identity, Trans Ginny Weasley, there was no war because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randoyoyo/pseuds/randoyoyo
Summary: Take a look into a couple entries from Hogwart's secret advice column for queer students...and who might be behind it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 167
Collections: HP TransFest 2020





	Inqueeries

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the mods for putting on this wonderful fest and being so great and flexible <3  
> I can't wait to see all of the wonderful works everyone creates!
> 
> Also huuuuge thanks to my beta/sensitivity reader/general cheerleader/best friend [nearingexistence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearingexistence/pseuds/nearingexistence)!!!! I appreciate you so much!!

> Dear Queery Me,
> 
> If I’ve pieced together the information from this year correctly so far, there’s something you can help me with.
> 
> It’s something I’ve been wondering about for a while, actually. I guess you could say I’ve been suspicious of myself. There are certain signs that, once it was brought to my attention, I could no longer ignore.
> 
> It’s on the subject of gender. More specifically, how I don’t believe gender applies to me. Growing up it always made me so angry when toys or clothes were presented as solely “girls” or “boys” things. If I liked it, I liked it, and if I didn’t? Well, I threw a fit, but that’s a different matter. What’s important is that my taste was never based on “gender” or any obligation.
> 
> My thoughts weren’t enough to make me really question anything, at the time. There was pressure from my grandma, who raised me, to like things that were more “my gender”. But then my friends would support me in the endeavor to just play and dress how I wanted, so it kind of cancelled out. It also didn’t help that, until recently, I didn’t have the vocabulary to express myself or a person who I could identify with.
> 
> Getting older has perks, namely the independence to explore more things that don’t have to be approved by an overseeing adult. When I first saw the term “non-binary” it really stuck out to me. But, me being oblivious, I couldn’t understand why. “Good for them,” I thought, not realising that the twinge in my chest was one of longing and not merely confusion.
> 
> It feels silly to me, to be discovering this at what feels like so late. Sure, I’m still in school, but this seems like something I should have known sooner, right? Do you have any general advice?
> 
> Signed,
> 
> Self-Suspicious Seventh Year

\---

> Dear Self-Suspicious,
> 
> Thanks for your inqueery!
> 
> I must say, your sleuthing skills are on point. This columnist is, in fact, non-binary.
> 
> First, I just wanted to say that you can’t place a time limit on matters such as understanding who you are. There is a lot of pressure, in general, to be considered “normal”. However, when people don’t fit into this category, there is an even greater pressure to label, immediately, what this difference really is and never change it again. It’s a daunting task and, to be honest, not quite fair.
> 
> For some, it might take time to push through those constrictions and be honest. Or, like you mentioned, it may be a factor of not having access until a later point. No matter what it is, there is no time limit. You can be you, whatever version of yourself you might be at the time. (An aside: You’re allowed to change your mind! You are not static as a person, so you shouldn’t expect the same from your self-concept.)
> 
> You have my admiration. It takes courage to be able to write down the things you’re thinking, even to an anonymous column.
> 
> My general advice? Be kind to yourself. The queer community in general has to deal with a lot of weight from society about gender norms and heterosexuality, amongst other things. It seems no one really cares what Jill and Dave from across the street are up to, but as soon as Sage says he likes blokes it turns into a personal offense that demands scrutiny on Every Little Thing he tries to do.
> 
> Particularly, this society is not kind to those who question the binary. It’s a heavy unspoken component to far too many conversations and for people who find discomfort in it, it can seem unbearable.
> 
> So, please be kind to yourself. Just by surviving each day, you’re carrying the weight of so much. And hopefully, through friends or other loved ones, you’ll find people to help share the load.
> 
> Yours,
> 
> Queery Me x

* * *

Draco is sitting in their usual place next to Harry and their collective group of friends in the Great Hall. One leg is thrown over Harry’s lap, and Harry’s arm is resting on top of theirs to join their hands in Draco’s lap.

Across the table, Neville’s once again saying something that was supposed to be innocent, but when Blaise wiggles his eyebrows afterwards the whole meaning changes. Ginny snorts, but then ends up bantering with Luna about which way exactly was it meant to be taken. Draco finds themself so caught up in the laughter and the conspiring whispers between Pansy and Hermione that at first they don’t notice what’s happening.

It’s not until Harry shifts away from them a little further and squeezes Draco’s hand that they realise someone is one the other side talking to their boyfriend.

Draco nudges Harry back a bit to see who it is without having to untangle their limbs.

“Oh, yes!” Harry is saying with a bright smile to a younger student. Draco guesses he’s around a second or third year. “It’s very true. Draco and I _are_ in a relationship. Isn’t that right, my dear?”

Draco tilts their head with a small smile. “It absolutely is. And who might be asking?”

The younger student flushes and picks up his shoulders as if to hide. It’s certainly not the first time someone’s come to Golden Boy Harry to ask him a question, but it’s few and far between that anyone’s brave enough to broach sexuality.

“Um, hi Draco, my name is—I mean I was, it was just, I um. My name is Dante and I was just wondering if it was true that you and Harry were dating. That, um, it was true Harry didn’t like girls.”

“Oh,” Harry interrupts gently, “I still do. I like girls and boys and everyone outside and in between.”

Draco feels their heart swell as Harry explains himself. Judging from the look in Dante’s eyes as they widen, Draco has a hunch that it’s not just a fact check. He’s probably looking for some form of self-recognition in his role model.

When Harry decided to come out last year, even before they started dating, Draco was really proud of him. Not because there’s some obligation to be out, but given that he’s such a well-known figure amongst the school, Draco knew he would be such a positive influence. They’re so happy to have him by their side.

“So, how did you, when was it, um. I mean, how did you know you liked, um, you liked more than just girls?” Dante is still standing and Draco would tell him to sit down and stay a while if they didn’t believe he needed the space to shift around some.

Harry hums, clearly trying to think back. “If I had been more aware it probably would have been sooner, but it wasn’t until fourth year that I really noticed. Plus it helped that my friends would talk things out with me. Do you have someone you’re able to share what you’re feeling with?”

Draco didn’t get to catch the answer because they were too busy catching an elbow in their ribs. “ _Ow_ ,” they groan, slapping away Pansy's arm. “What?”

“We’re all eavesdropping, so I’ll cut to the chase. You should tell him about the column.” Draco steals a bite off her plate for the trouble of their ribs while she speaks. “It sounds like it would be helpful to know he’s not alone and the world is significantly more queer than people make it out to be.”

Draco has to agree, so they lean back over. “Sweetheart, did you want to tell Dante about the column?”

“The column?” Dante echos.

Harry launches into a brief explanation. There is an advice column at Hogwarts that is, technically speaking, secret. It’s exclusively for queer topics and the recommended readership is the same. It covers a vast range of subjects within the community and is published once a week to those who are subscribed to it.

“If you want to subscribe,” he continues, “you just have to ask the—you know the row of knights on the third floor? You just ask the third from the left knight and they’ll make sure you start getting it. If you ever have more questions, Dante, you can also leave it with the same knight and it’ll be answered the following week.”

It seems to be good enough for Dante, because he thanks them, eyes bright, and rushes off.

“Good man,” Draco says as they boop Harry’s nose.

He crinkles it for a moment before squeezing the leg that’s across his lap. “Hey, you’re the angel here.”

Draco shushes him before turning back to the conversation their friends are having. Apparently, it’s an endless loop because Neville’s cheeks are pink once more and Blaise is grinning. Hermione and Pansy are leaned towards each other and at this point their whispers could have trailed to any number of suspicious plans. Ginny’s punching Ron in the arm for some probably legitimate reason and Luna’s leaning over to ask, “Speaking of _Inqueeries_ , did you read the latest one? It just gets better and better each week.”

Harry easily slips into conversation with Luna, praising the talents of the columnist and Draco lets their head fall onto his shoulder. They were content, sometimes, to just sit quietly and let the sounds of their friends wash over them.

And, as sappy as it made them feel, they wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

>   
> Dear Queery Me,
> 
> I’ve always felt different than the other people in my year, but it seems to be more prominent now. I don’t know who else to turn to so...I’m hoping you can help.
> 
> I don’t understand when other students talk about having crushes. I’ve never understood the craze about...anything of that sort. The thought of being with someone else in a romantic way has honestly just never crossed my mind? If I do ever think about it, it takes a lot of effort and I end up just feeling...confused? Like I’m missing something?
> 
> I don’t know what’s wrong with me. My friends have no problem discussing their interest in other people and I don’t mind that it’s what they talk about, but it’s not something I’ve ever witnessed within my own thoughts. The whole matter is just...confusing. Overly forced? I’m not sure.
> 
> I guess what I’m asking is, is this okay? Am I okay?
> 
> Signed,
> 
> Feelingless Fourth Year

\---

> Dear Fourth Year,
> 
> Thanks for your inqueery!
> 
> I want to first explain that you are not feelingless. Romantic attraction is simply one feeling among a multitude that can not possibly all be described. You have friends, family, people you care about.
> 
> The fact of you not being romantically attracted to anyone doesn’t take away anything—you are not lesser than, you are not incomplete, and you certainly aren’t missing out!
> 
> Now, if this lack of romantic attraction is causing you distress, that’s a little different. You might want to talk to someone a touch more qualified than me. But if there’s no distress? You have nothing at all to worry about in regards to it. Your experiences are valid, in whatever terms they may be. You are marvellous, just as you are.
> 
> I am aromantic, but I also have a boyfriend. These do not equal each other. They do not cancel out. And, simply because I am in a relationship does not mean that other aromantics also would desire one. It’s up to you to decide what you do or do not want to participate in, and whatever you choose is your decision alone.
> 
> Yours,
> 
> Queery Me x

* * *

In the middle of the night, there is silence on the third floor. Even as the figure approaches, shrouded in shadow, there is hardly a noise.

They creep along their path with the ease of someone who has done this often and, to be fair, they have. Nearly every night since the start of last year.

As they approach the row of knights their pace slows as they count to the third from the left. They break their silence by whispering a code.

“Greetings, columnist,” the knight answers. “There are 5 new inquiries for you.”

“Thank you, Rel,” the figure whispers, slipping their latest find into the knight’s hand. Tonight it is a small rock, an intricate symbol carved onto the surface of its own colourful pattern.

The figure leans down, the small secret compartment under the knight having been popped open, and picks up the 5 scrolls that awaits them. “See you in a few,” they call, making their way back down the corridor the way they came.

Through careful steps and a memorised path, the figure returns to the dorms in no time. After getting admittance they creep through the common room, double-checking that no one is around to spot the handful of scrolls.

Back in their room they quickly shove their armful into their trunk and slip into bed, recasting the silencing spell that shrouds it.

“Your sneaking is getting worse, my dear,” a voice says to the figure.

Draco snorts. “The only reason you think that is because I wake you when I get out of bed. I’m not sharing a bed with anyone else and they’re none the wiser.”

Harry opens the covers wider, encouraging Draco to get comfortable. “Did you get them?”

Draco snuggles in, pressing their cold toes against Harry’s shin. They hold in a laugh at the hiss that follows the intrusion. “You’re not supposed to know about those you know. I could get in a lot of trouble.”

“Trouble from who?” he asks, pulling Draco closer. “We don’t even know who started this whole thing. Besides, you’re the one that led me right to it.”

Draco tucks Harry’s head onto their shoulder as they wrap their arms around him. “It _i_ _s_ your fault, you great oaf. You weren’t supposed to be following me through the castle at night. I thought you got over that once we started dating.”

“Exactly, I was dating you. I knew better. You could have been up to something quite nefarious.”

“ _Nefarious_?”

“Something quite treacherous.”

“Treacherous! Now you’re just asking to sleep in a cold bed.”

“Noo,” Harry whines as he throws a leg over Draco’s to keep them in place. “Don’t leave me my snuggle muffin, my omen of questionable fortune, my dearest creature of the night.”

Draco rolls their eyes and huffs as if in annoyance, but they know they wouldn’t have it any other way. A year ago, they would have laughed in anyone’s face who said that they would end up here, too close to another person while they tried to sleep. But they’d gotten used to the easy touches that never pressed for more. The ridiculous speech that teases and the nicknames that _understand_. The two of them are content just being next to each other and even though they should be quieting to sleep, they fall into easy conversation.

Eventually, it’s brought up that Draco is starting to think about who their legacy will be for the advice column. The tradition is to pass it to a sixth year. That way, it’s someone old enough to juggle their responsibilities alongside homework and to know the importance of secrecy.

The successor should be someone who identifies as some variation of the queer spectrum, but they didn’t have to be publicly out. Being the columnist gives a person the chance to express their identity and give advice without having to expose themselves if they don’t want to.

“What about Ginny?” Harry points out, then flushes when Draco raises an eyebrow. “It’s not because she thought she had a crush on me when we were younger.”

“Certainly not.”

“It’s not!” He sounds petulant, and Draco secretly loves that they can still get him to react in such a way.

They hum and tug lightly on Harry’s pouting cheek. “I know, sweetheart. I actually think Ginny is an excellent choice. Her being trans and lesbian aside, she’s a sixth year who’s brilliant, thoughtful, and can keep a secret.”

Harry’s face slowly fades into a content smile and Draco’s in awe. They still feel so lucky to have someone who can help share the weight.

“Even though I’ve been responding as the columnist all year and have been reading it for far longer, it still amazes how different the inquiries can be.” Draco muses. “They range from “people are hot what do I do” to “Just found out I’m trans, how do I tell my mum that she actually has the daughter she always wanted?” It’s incredible to see so many wonderful, diverse people.”

Harry gave a noise of agreement as he slowly played with a strand of Draco’s hair. They could tell he was getting sleepy now.

“You do so many good things, Draco. You’re the best person I know.”

Draco shakes their head, startled at the change in conversation. They’re ready to say that they were just doing the bare minimum, but Harry continues. “You’re so brave. Every day that you wake up and live, darling, you’re so brave. And you’re helping people. You’re telling people that they are okay and that they matter. You are so, so important.”

Draco tries again to respond but finds there’s a lump in their throat. The two of them don’t often have serious conversations but when they do it leaves Draco breathless at the thoughts Harry holds within himself.

They look down, hoping to find clarity in his eyes, but they find him already asleep. Draco settles back down and lets their eyes close too. They hope that come the morning, when they go through the new scrolls, they’ll be able to help whoever wrote in. If there’s even one person that they’re able to help through this column, to give reassurance or support to, then Draco will consider it a success.

Harry nuzzles closer with a soft sigh and Draco’s swarming thoughts calm once more. There’s always more they can do, but for now, they’ll rest.

Resting is good too.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 105 - Hogwarts has a ‘secret’ advice column “Dear Queery Me” for queer students. Questions can be submitted by leaving a scroll under the guard of the third from the left knight in the row of knights on the third floor. The knight only gives the questions to the columnist. Columns are magically delivered to anybody who asks the knight for a subscription. Nobody knows who the columnist is or how a new columnist is picked when the old one stops or graduates, except of course, the columnists themselves. Write about some of the questions the columnist gets and how they answer.


End file.
